


The King

by bachaboska



Category: The King (2019)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dueling, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, War as a Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Henry V falls for The Dauphin and decides to win his hand in the most bloody way possible. The Dauphin is into it.Or:A story about a young king that has an issue with a french prince who once sent him a stupid present for his coronation.Spoiler: they get married at the end.
Relationships: Henry V of England/The Dauphin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The King

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.


End file.
